


Love Me Less

by silentlullabye



Series: As Much Series [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: All Over Again, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Future Fic, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Makeup Sex, Reunion Sex, Steak and Beer, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlullabye/pseuds/silentlullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they shared could not be described in words, but would last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Less

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net September 2010.

Tony’s mind was racing. He couldn’t quite zero in on one particular thought, but he was sure they were all basically the same thing. _Where is this going? Did he mean what he said? Does this mean we’re back together?_

In fact he was so focused on his thoughts that he had almost forgotten the callused hands caressing his flesh, squeezing his bare ass, nails scratching across the smooth surface. And he didn’t realize he had stopped returning Gibbs’ kisses until Gibbs pulled back and stared at him.

**.**

_Hey there, kid, all day long  
I’ve sung an idiot’s song  
Crawling in the gutter’s flow  
From Montparnasse to Chateau d’Eau  
One drink after another, God knows where  
Zubrowska, Riesling and Piper  
At a loss, not knowing what to do  
I’ve come back here to find you_

**.**

“Get out of your head, DiNozzo. I want you right here with me.” It had always been that way with sex between the two of them. They were equals, and occasionally Tony took the lead. But more often than not, Gibbs was in control. He was a very demanding bedmate. Once beneath his sheets he wanted you there and focused. It had been so long Tony had forgotten.

It still amazed him how Gibbs could read his mind. But Tony knew in this case he was right. He chided himself that he should focus on the moment and not overanalyze it.

So he jumped right back in. Gibbs was still overdressed, and Tony was determined to fix that. He ran his hands down Gibbs chest, over the tiny wisps of graying chest hair, over his well-defined stomach (even after retiring, he was a Marine through and through, and would probably be working out until the day he died) and down until his fingers slid under the waistband. He undid the button, and slid the zipper down painfully slowly. Gibbs fingers fisted in the hair at Tony’s nape and forced him to meet his eyes.

“Don’t tease me,” he warned menacingly. But his eyes were smiling. He wouldn’t be Tony if he didn’t tease. Tony smirked at him and pressed his lips to Gibbs’. He still tasted the same, mint toothpaste and coffee. As he deepened the kiss his hooked his thumbs on either side of Gibbs’ jeans and boxer shorts, and slowly pushed them as far as he could without breaking the kiss.

**.**

_I run to your arms to get off the streets  
The delight of your charms in your soft, warm sheets  
But alas, instead of that_

**.**

Gibbs’ fingers left his hair and traced patterns down Tony’s back. Tony gave a little shiver at the subtle friction.

Eventually, Tony consented that if he wanted Gibbs naked he would have to break their kiss, which now involved two very persistent tongues, and so he did. After leaving Gibbs’ mouth he began a trail down his front. He pecked at the hollow of his throat, just below the Adam’s apple. He twirled his tongue tantalizingly around Gibbs’ right nipple, before biting down hard, loving Gibbs’ shudder of pleasure.

**.**

_I thought I heard “I love you”  
That’s his problem, true  
I thought I heard “I love you”  
That’s his problem, true_

**.**

They were both very sensory stimulated. It wasn’t so much kissing, but touching in a variety of ways. Different textures created different results, and in their early days together they had experimented with many things. Tony had hated the feathers. They made him sneeze. Even the synthetic ones.

But Tony still remembered where all of Gibbs’ hotspots were. His right nipple was more sensitive than his left. Tony took special care when dipping his tongue into Gibbs’ navel. He adored the power he held over Gibbs right now.

Tony nipped at the skin near Gibbs’ pelvis, and looked up to see Gibbs watching him intently. He smiled.

Pulling Gibbs’ remaining clothes down, letting him step out of them, and then tossing them off into a corner of the bedroom somewhere, Tony placed another kiss just above where the shaft of his cock began. And finally, when he could tell Gibbs was getting impatient (when wasn’t he?) he kissed the very tip of the head. Gibbs was already quite hard, and Tony enjoyed the salty taste of precum that leaked across his lips. Gibbs was particularly sensitive just underneath the head, where it joined the shaft. So Tony avoided the area like the plague, knowing it would drive Gibbs mad. Instead he ran the tip of his tongue up the top of the shaft, and then down the side. He brought his hands up from where they had been resting on his knees and placed one on Gibbs’ outer right thigh, and the other he wrapped around the base of Gibbs’ cock. He squeezed gently and Gibbs let out a low moan. His fingers were back in Tony’s hair.

Tony took the head of the cock into his mouth, and was rewarded with a small thrust forward from Gibbs. He smiled around Gibbs’ dick, and began bobbing his head. Slowly, almost painstakingly slowly.

“Tony…” He supposed Gibbs had meant it as a warning, but when he deep-throated his cock, Gibbs’ words became more of a moan than anything. As he brought his head back up, he scraped his teeth gently on the underside of the head, and Gibbs threw back his head in a silent scream.

The fingers in his hair tightened, and Tony’s head was tilted upward. Gibbs helped him to his feet before pushing back on the bed.

**.**

_So what if you do believe  
So what if I can’t be naïve  
However lost I may be  
None of that between you and me_

**.**

Tony lay, spread out, sitting up on his elbows, watching Gibbs watch him, his cock standing at complete attention.

And then Gibbs pounced. Tony’s legs were spread and pushed up, and Gibbs came between them. He reached for the lube on the nightstand, and when he realized he couldn’t quite reach it, he groaned in frustration and anticipation. Tony stretched his arm back, snagged the tiny bottle and handed it to his lover.

Gibbs wasted no time. He loved to watch Tony react, so as he breached Tony’s ass with one cold-lubed finger he watched as Tony squirmed beneath him. Gibbs stopped after pressing two fingers into Tony, and spread some lube onto himself. 

And Tony was surprised to find he was nervous. Nervous about making love with this man again after four years. He looked in Gibbs’ eyes when he looked up, and Gibbs looked at him quizzically. But despite his fears of this new beginning, Tony wanted to reassure Gibbs who was making a motion to stop his ministrations to ask what was wrong. Tony didn’t want that. So he reached up and cupped Gibbs’ cheek with his hand and brought him down for a kiss. He clenched tightly when Gibbs entered him (Mark had been slightly smaller) until he remembered to relax and enjoy the sensations that were filling his body and mind.

Gibbs deepened the kiss as he thrust deep; Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ waist and pulled him closer, wanting every inch of them to touch. Wanting to be one person with this man he loved for this one moment. One being. It was such a cliché romance movie thought, but he didn’t care. He supposed when you loved someone you become a bit sappy.

They created a rhythm together. Tony pushed his hips up as Gibbs thrust his hips down, driving deeper into Tony with his movement. They rocked together. It was one of their most serious love making sessions. Tony tried to connect with Gibbs on a level they had never ventured into before. It was scary, and new, but he liked it. They both did.

**.**

**_You want a body, that’s okay  
A pair of arms, why not  
In my bed you can stay  
Getting the sheets in a knot  
But if you want to have all that  
You need to hear “I love you”  
You need to hear “I love you”_ **

**.**

And it was in the moment when he felt his orgasm rip through his body, tingling down his spine, making his toes curl and his fingers grasp at Gibb’s back, that he knew this was going to work. That it would be okay. And Gibbs, who came but a few moments later, was inclined to agree.

Panting, with Gibb’s weight bearing down on him, Tony looked into Gibbs’ eyes. He placed a palm on each of his cheeks.

“I love you, Jethro.”

Gibbs stared at him, still buried within him.

“Love you too, Tony.”

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

“They don’t have it, Jethro, what do you want me to do?” He was getting severely annoyed. They didn’t have the usual brand of beer that Gibbs liked, and he wouldn’t tell Tony a substitute he could get for him.

“No, I am not going to try another store. I’ve been to two already.” The customers lined up at the checkout counter were staring; he tried to lower his voice. “I’ll just get something else. We can broaden our horizons.”

**.**

_I’m old, a widower and sectarian  
A poor, idiotic vulgarian_

_**I’m handsome, young and Breton  
I smell of rain, the ocean and crepes with lemon** _

**.**

“You never used to be so picky.”

“Okay so you want me to go to _another_ store and find you your beer? I thought you wanted me to come home early tonight.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively even though he knew Gibbs couldn’t see.

“Well, no, but I thought I could try out that _one_ thing…”

“No, you know that one thing…” 

Not ten seconds later, he flipped his phone closed with a satisfied smile on his face. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a brand that seemed relatively close to the one Gibbs preferred. Tony highly doubted he would notice the difference _now_.

**.**

_Be quiet now, you little jewel_

_**Once again you’re wrong, you fool  
I’m precious if you save me, see** _

_Okay, but none of that between you and me_

**.**

“Still winning hearts via blackmail, Tony?” He turned, and was startled to find Mark standing there. Tony joined in with Mark’s chuckle.

“Hey!” They exchanged a non-awkward hug, and then took a step back. Time had distanced them, but they still shared a past.

“How have you been, Tony?” Mark had his hands tucked into his pockets, and Tony was greatly admiring his leather coat. Designer labels. What could he say, he was a fan.

“Good. Really good, actually.”

“Did you and Gibbs…”

Tony smiled. “Oh yeah. It’s actually our one year anniversary today.”

Mark nodded. “So, what, he cooks and you bring the beer? Always took you for a champagne guy. Maybe wine.”

“Yeah, we have a thing. Steak and beer. Sort of tradition.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Are you seeing anyone?” Tony asked. He truly did hope that after all the shit Tony had put him through, that Mark had managed to find his own happy ending.

“Actually, yeah. He’s –” But Tony pretty much guessed that it was the guy walking toward them with a small shopping basket in his hands. Mostly because Mark turned to look at him as he came up, and Tony saw the look in his eyes. The same look he knew he had whenever he looked at Gibbs.

“Hey. Um, Tony, this is Shane. My…my partner. Shane, this is Tony. The one I told you about.”

Shane turned to him, and no longer seeing him as a potential threat, addressed him with a smile as they shook hands. Shane was well built, around Tony’s height, blonde hair, grey eyes, and with an amazing taste in clothes. Tony approved.

“So you’re the guy that let Mark go. Mistake, man, I gotta say. Then again, if you hadn’t let him go, I wouldn’t have him, so, thanks.”

Mark looked well and truly happy. And that was all Tony could have asked for.

“I’m gonna head to check-out. Don’t steal him away, Tony!” He gave a laugh and walked away. Mark smiled at Tony, clearly happy with the exchange.

“You happy?”

“Yeah. Very. You?”

Tony acted thoughtful. “Nah. Gibbs is an old, lazy geezer with bad taste in beer.” He lowered his voice to a faux whisper and continued. “I’m only with him for his money.”

Mark laughed, and out of habit, Tony quickly glanced around, as if expecting Gibbs to appear. He even cringed in preparation for a head slap. Of course it didn’t come.

“Thought you said he didn’t have money. Only alimony payments.”

Tony grinned. “Yeah well, I have very expensive taste as well.”

“I remember.”

“Yeah.”

“Has he unpacked the Master bedroom yet?”

“Yeah. We did it together. About three months ago. Left up some pictures though.”

“In the bedroom?”

“Well yeah. I want Shannon to know I’m taking good care of him.”

Mark guffawed loudly.

“What about Kelly’s room?”

“We’re working on it. Baby steps, you know. I mean, she must have had seventeen million stuffed animals. Gibbs wants to donate them to a charity or something. Though, twenty-four years’ worth of dust will have to be removed first.”

“So, you got everything worked out?”

“Most of the kinks. Left the good ones, though.” He raised an eyebrow, lips maneuvering into a quirky smile. “I accept that they’ll always have a place. It’s just now… I know I do too.”

“I’m happy for you, Tony.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, that’s Shane.” Tony turned, and sure enough the man in question was waving to Mark from the door. “Guess we’re heading out. I’ll see you around Tony.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

They shared another non-awkward hug, and Mark walked away.

Tony knew the chances of them ever actually seeing each other again were very slim, but he was glad that it was a relationship that hadn’t ended badly. He could almost say they were friends. Almost.

**.**

_**You want a body, that’s okay**  
To get off the streets  
 **In my bed you can stay**  
In your soft, warm sheets_

_**But if you want to have all that  
You need to hear…** _

**.**

His phone buzzed from his pocket, and he flipped it open. Gibbs. Again. He sighed, but smiled. He was a frustrating bastard. But he loved him anyway. Tony whistled happily to himself as he made his way to the counter.

Life was good.

* * *

_“Love me less, but love me a long time.”_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, and CBS.   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Disclaimer: _Les Chansons d’Amour_ is the property of Christophe Honoré.  
> **
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The lyrics used here are from a French song translated to English. The song is called J’ai Cru Entendre, which basically means I thought I heard. The song is from the French film _Les Chansons d'Amour_. It's a brilliant film. It used to be on youtube although I have no idea if it is still available.
> 
> In the song, there are two voices. I used italics to show one voice and bold italics to show the other. I hope the formatting turns out okay.
> 
> The quote at the end is also from the film and I felt it fit well with Tony and Gibbs' relationship. Gibbs' relationship with Shannon was passionate and loving but was snuffed out too soon. What he wants and needs is for Tony to love him differently, love him just a little less hot and fast so that he can love him for a longer period of time.
> 
> For the curious, here are the lyrics in French:
> 
>  
> 
> _Mon petit depuis ce matin  
>  J'ai traine comme un cretin  
> Au niveau du caniveau  
> de Montparnasse a Chateau d'Eau  
> j'ai bu des verres, des verres, et puis des verres  
> Zubrowska, Riesling, Piper  
> A court de tout a bout de moi  
> Je suis revenu chez toi  
> Moi je voulais juste un corps  
> je cherchais seulement des bras  
> un lit de reconfort des delices sous les draps  
> mais helas au lieu de ca  
> J'ai cru entendre Je t'aime  
> J'ai pense c'est son probleme  
> J'ai cru entendre je t'aime  
> J'ai pense c'est son probleme  
> Peu importe que tu y crois  
> Peu importe que je sois  
> A bout de moi  
> A court de tout  
> Mais pas de ca entre nous_
> 
>  
> 
> _Etre un corps je suis d'accord  
>  T'offrir mes bras pourquoi pas  
> Mon lit ok encore  
> pour rire a salir les draps  
> mais je crains que pour tout ca  
> Tu doives entendre je t'aime  
> Tu doives entendre je t'aime_
> 
>  
> 
> _je suis vieux, veuf et sectaire  
>  Un pauvre imbecile secretaire_
> 
>  
> 
> _Je suis beau, jeune et breton  
>  Je sens la pluie, l'ocean et les crepes au citron  
> Tais-toi un peu petit tresor  
> Tu as tout faux une fois encore  
> J'suis tres precieux epargne moi  
> D'accord mais entre nous pas de ca  
> Etre un corps je suis d'accord  
> Je cherchais seulement des bras  
> Mon lit ok encore  
> des delices sous les draps  
> Mais je crains que pour tout ca  
> Tu doives entendre..._


End file.
